Sehun Dan Luhan
by A-Tears
Summary: "Luhan nya Sehun" -Sehun "Sehun nya Luhan" -Luhan HunHan Fanfic/Genderswitch/T/RnR?


**Title : SEHUN dan LUHAN**

 **Genderswitch**

 **...**

 **Luhan** melingkari tanggal dua di bulan Juni dengan sepidol merah besar-besar. Sudah ada dua lingkaran lain di tanggal tiga puluh satu bulan Mei dan di tanggal satu di bulan Juni. Berarti ini bulatan merah ketiga, di hari ketiga menstruasinya.

Luhan masih merasakan sebagian dari perut hingga pinggangnya nyeri dan sakit. Hal yang wajar bagi kaum hawa sepertinya yang baru pubertas.

Malas.

Luhan malas ke sekolah, apalagi saat sedang menstruasi seperti sekarang. Pernah suatu kali Luhan sengaja bolos sekolah seminggu penuh, hanya karena alasan ketidaknyamanan. Dan hari ini, Luhan berniat kembali membolos, seperti dua hari kemarin.

Tidur adalah hal wajib yang harus dilakukan ketika Luhan bolos sekolah. Dengan mulut setengah menguap, Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Eh! Eh! _Dek_ , kamu harus sekolah."

Sebuah seruan dari arah pintu kamar, menunda keinginan Luhan untuk tidur. Luhan menatap sosok Jason - _kakak_ lelaki Luhan- berdiri diambang pintu. _Cowok_ dengan rambut tersampir kekanan -ala idola grup korea- berwarna coklat emas dan mata sipit itu menatapnya tajam.

"ayo bangun!"

"Tapi _kak,_ "

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Sudah hampir jam tujuh ini.."

Jason menyeret tubuh _adik_ nya kedalam kamar mandi, bahkan Jason yang memandikannya. Luhan masih mengenakan piyama tidur beruang lengkap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal setengah sayang sama _kakak_ laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Diakan masih dalam periode nya. Astaga.

" _Kak_! Keluar, biar aku mandi sendiri. Aku kan lagi men-"

"Lupa. Oke, sekarang keluar. Hehe.." Jason nyengir dengan lebarnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Luhan sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya. _No make up,_ dia cantik natural. Rambut hitamnya ia ikat ekor kuda, wangi parfum _brand_ ternama menyebar kala ia berjalan, ditambah sepatu conserve putih menjadi alas kakinya.

"Ayo _kak,_ "

"Sudah siap?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Sudah bawa _roti_ _kempit?"_

Luhan mengangguk, lagi.

"Kalau celana _dalam,_?"

Luhan hampir mengangguk untuk ke tiga kalinya, namun saat mendengar kata terakhir membuat bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu melebar.

" _KAK_!" jerit Luhan.

Astaga.. Jason benar-benar lucu. Luhan ingin sekali melempar guci keramik besar disebelahnya kearah kepala Jason.

 _Biar hancur sekalian kepalanya, se otak otaknya_. Luhan membatin.

Luhan ternyata _adik_ yang jahat. Haha

"Ayo berangkat." dengan langkah yang begitu ringan tanpa beban dan seulas senyum merekah, Jason menggiring nya keluar rumah.

"Ampuni segala dosa atas kenakalanku selama ini ya Tuhan." kata Luhan melankolis, lengkap dengan seraut wajah memelas. Jason tentu mendengarnya, dia bahkan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Amien_." ucap Jason.

Luhan menaiki motor besar hitam metalik milik Jason.

"Sudah?" tanya Jason, dibalas gumaman malas dari Luhan. "Pegangan yang erat. Kecepatan seratus kilometer perjam siap melaju. Yuhuuu…" Jason berkata girang. Motor yang ditungganginya bersama Luhan melaju, menembus pagi yang telat.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, motor besar yang ditunggangi Jason dan Luhan sampai dipelataran depan sekolah. Luhan turun dari motor _kakak_ nya, nafasnya pendek-pendek, rambut yang awalnya terikat rapih kini jadi berantakan. Karena kesal, Luhan melepas ikatan rambutnya, sehingga rambut sepanjang bahu itu tergerai.

"Besok kita coba di seratus duapuluh ya _dek._ " Jason terkekeh. Luhan mendelik sebal.

"Aih manisnya." sebuah suara feminim yang agak melengking terdengar.

Itu jelas bukan suara Luhan, apalagi Jason. Suara itu berasal dari segelombol siswi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari _kakak adik_ tersebut. Luhan memutar arah bola matanya.

" _Kak_ , aku masuk ya." kata Luhan. Tangan kanannya menjemput tangan Jason, mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Oke. Belajar yang rajin ya _kecil_." Jason tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menyentuh dan mengusap puncak rambut _adik_ nya. "dan janga lupa buat ganti si _rot-_ -"

"Amber!"

Kalimat yang agak menjerumus serta menggoda itu terpotong kala Luhan memanggil nama milik seorang siswi berambut cepak. Jason tersenyum kecut diakhir kalimatnya. Bibir tipisnya mencebik imut. Bahkan ketika Luhan berlarian kearah temannya yang bernama Amber itu, dan mengabaikan dirinya tanpa salam perpisahan serta ciuman dipipi.

Jason ngambek. Ia dan motornya berlalu pergi dari sekolah Luhan tanpa salam juga.

"Kenapa _kakak_ mu itu?" tanya Amber sesaat setelah motor Jason menghilang dari arah pandangnya.

"Biasa, sudahlah.. Omong-omong kita sudah terlambat lima menit." kata Luhan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Tempat biasa?," tanya Amber, lagi.

"Ya. Tempat biasa." Luhan mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu kedua siswi itu berjalan mengendap kearah samping kiri bangunan sekolah.

Inilah yang mereka sebut tempat biasa, tempat dimana Luhan, Amber, Baekhyun, Sungjae dan Jungkook biasa gunakan saat mereka berlima telat masuk sekolah. Sebuah pintu kecil rahasia yang tertutupi pohon-pohon berukuran sedang dengan dedaunan lebat nan rimbun.

Amber masuk pertama, disusul Luhan dibelakangnya. Tembus diarea belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju kelas. Satu buku tulis serta satu buku paket berada di kedua tangan mereka, beserta bolpoin dan pensil. Sedangkan tas, mereka titipkan di salah satu stand makanan milik Bibi Roo saat mereka berjalan melewati kantin.

Sampailah mereka di depan kelas, XI-2.

Tok Tok

Tangan Luhan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Luhan dan Amber memasuki kelas. Suasana terasa sepi, baik Luhan maupun Amber tidak ada yang mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar. Karena jam pertama adalah pelajaran guru Jung, si keji pengajar mata pelajaran Fiska. Meskipun Luhan dan Amber sering melakukan kenakalan remaja, keluar masuk ruang bimbingan, mereka masih hormat dengan guru tersebut. Bukan karena suka, tapi segan.

"EKHM!"

Terdengar suara dehaman dari arah depan.

Pasti guru Jung. Batin Luhan merana. Ditambah saat, ekor matanya menangkap ujung sepatu mengkilap milik si guru. Makin pias wajahnya.

"Maafkan kami guru Jung, tadi kami terlalu asik belajar di perpustakaan sampai-sampai tidak mendengar bunyi bel." Amber memberi alasan palsunya. Wajahnya masih tertunduk seperti Luhan.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa…"

Derai tawa meledak selepas Amber menutup mulutnya. Seisi kelas berurai air mata karena terlalu keras dan lepas.

Luhan dan Amber mematung diposisi semula. Mereka memandangi satu persatu wajah teman-teman kelas mereka, hingga berhenti pada satu siswi bernama Baekhyun yang sudah berguling-guling dilantai dengan tawa yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

 _Jebakan srikandi._ Batin Luhan.

 _Ditipu unggas_ _ternyata._ Batin Amber.

"Kita berhasil." seru Jungkook dibarisan depan dengan sebuah handycam ditangan kirinya. Dia menyeringai.

 _Double sialan_. Maki Luhan, masih dalam hati.

 _K_. Maki Amber, masih dalam hati juga.

xxx

Bel istirahat yang tunggu Luhan berbunyi. Secepat _ceetah_ Luhan menerobos pintu, bahkan ketika guru Ahn masih berada dikelas.

Luhan menuju stand Bibi Roo, mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia titipkan, sekaligus tas milik Amber.

"Bi, tasnya?,"

Bibi Roo memberikan tas ransel biru pastel milik Amber.

 _loh loh, kenapa cuma satu, punya Amber pula. Lalu tasku?_

"Punya Luhan dimana Bi?" Luhan bertanya. Matanya celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan tas kremnya.

"Sudah diambil Sehun." jawab Bibi Roo.

 _Sehun?_

Luhan berlalu pergi.

Ah. Luhan menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Cowok itu sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Tasku?," pintanya dengan tangan menengadah didepan wajah Sehun. Sehun yang akan menyuap sesendok nasi jadi terhenti. Didapatinya tubuh Luhan berdiri menjulang di samping kirinya (karena posisi Sehun yang duduk, otomatis Luhan yang berdiri tingginya melebihi jarak panjang Sehun).

"Duduk disini." ucap Sehun, menepuk-nepuk sisi kanannya yang kebetulan kosong. Luhan menurut.

"Haii Lulu~" -Park Chanyeol

"Haii Lu," -Kim Jongin

"Haii cantik." -Yifan

Sehun mendelik disapaan Chanyeol, apalagi Yifan yang seperti menggodanya. Dia tidak setuju dengan penggilan Lulu yang temannya itu layangkan, karena menurutnya, yang berhak dan boleh memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Lulu hanya dia seorang. Pangeran tampan bermotor putih, satu-satunya kekasih si kecil Luhan.

"Haii semua.." itu sapaan balik dari Luhan. Dia juga tersenyum kepada ketiga sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sehun, sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari ketiga temannya.

"Belum." Luhan menjawab

"Buka mulutmu," dahi Luhan mengerut "aaaaaa…" Sehun menyodorkan sesendok nasi beserta lauk pauknya kehadapan mulut Luhan. "ayo makan."

Hup.

Makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Setelah itu barulah Sehun memakan makanannya, memakai sendok yang sama. Mereka sering berbagi ; kaos (tidak termasuk baju dalaman), makanan, sendok (satu sendok untuk dua mulut), parfum, bahkan sikat gigi. Begitulah mereka, manis.

"Aiihh manisnyaaa…" seru ketiga siswa yang duduk satu meja dengan HunHan -sebutan untuk pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum malu, Sehun malah memeluk tubuh Luhan dari samping.

"Luhan nya Sehun." gumam Sehun dibalik punggung Luhan. "jangan pernah tinggalkan Sehun."

"Luhan nya Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun nya Luhan."

Sehun melepas pelukannya, lalu memandangi wajah ayu kekasihnya. "Janji?" Sehun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Luhan.

"Janji." dan Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

"Pinky promise." ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu tertawa bersama. Mengabaikan tiga siswa jomblo dengan wajah idiot mereka.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh. Cengiran lebar muncul kepermukaan wajahnya. "Kereeenn.. Aiihh.. Luhan nya Sehun, Sehun nya Luhan.. kiyowo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **No bash ya... ;))**

 **Tangannya tiba-tiba ngetik sendiri... ;V**


End file.
